


Unwritten

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened. Something <i>bad</i>. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten

Castle doesn’t write any more.

He’ll sit down in front of a typewriter, wondering why he stopped. He should write another Nikki Heat book; he’s only written, what, three or four? But thinking about Nikki Heat (about Beckett) makes him profoundly uncomfortable and he walks away, the paper blank.

Alexis comes to visit often. She makes sure the doctors and staff are treating him well; he asks about college and friends. He wants to ask about Beckett, but that thought is splattered with blood and the sound of screaming. He doesn’t remember if the screams are Beckett’s or his own.


End file.
